


The Haunted Manor-An Avengers story

by redxnmyledger (YouAreMyMuse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Fanfic, Loki - Freeform, Loki being a cutie, Marvel Universe, Marvel halloween, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Spooky, avengers fanfic - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/redxnmyledger
Summary: It was Tony's fault. Of course it was. Who else would have such a wonderful idea? Irony, obviously. Spending a whole week in a haunted manor wasn't as funny as it seemed. Nothing would happen right?Right?





	The Haunted Manor-An Avengers story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while but I've been quite busy with my studies and so on. I'm sorry. For this spooky season I wrote this piece with prompts from this page (https://ghostling.tumblr.com/post/131843692281/h-o-r-r-o-r-p-r-o-m-p-t-s-i-just-got-back-from)
> 
> I'm preparing a fanfic about Loki x Natasha and I'm thinking about writing a story post-Endgame with Loki escaping with the Tesseract and finding Sigyn. What do you think? Let me know!

This was Tony’s fault. Of course, it was him. Tony freaking Stark, the only one capable to suggest the idea of spending a whole week in a haunted house to celebrate Halloween. This couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream.

“Oh, c’mon, grumpy faces. Cheer up! We’ll have fun!”

“**Wasn’t someone murdered in this house? Why are we here?**” you asked, hand on your hip and staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Bucky, Sam, and Steve were still taking the different bags out of the cars.

“To do something different for a while. Did you have a better idea?”

“You could have created your own ghost” Clint said.

“Holidays in Bora Bora” retorted Natasha.

“Drinking ale while fighting in Muspelheim” everybody stared at Thor, who had his usual big grin. “What? It’s fun. That’s where Loki and I did ‘Get help’ for the first time’

“By the Norns’ sake, I tell you it’s humiliating” The God of Mischief groaned while taking his own bag and walking to the front porch, where you all were standing. You smiled sympathetically at him and shrugged.

It had been difficult for the team to accept Loki in the team as one of the Avengers. His mischievous nature was something to consider and they were not sure if he could be trusted. Thor had insisted and all of them decided to give the trickster an opportunity.

That didn’t mean it was easy, though. They usually shut up when he entered in a room or they refused to let him know about the upcoming missions. You hated that attitude and one night you scolded all of them.

“You all keep saying you’re the Earth mightiest heroes. You are an example to children around the globe!”

“He tried to subjugate a whole human race, Y/N” Steve said, raising his voice, which was completely out of his character.

“He was Thanos’s prisoner! For God’s sake, even Thor explained his behaviour and accepted to take responsibilities for his brother’s actions!”

They didn’t say anything, so you just growled and picked up your food, heading to the living room while listening to their voices coming from the dining room, where you all were having lunch.

Well, not everybody.

Loki was staring out the window, with his hands behind his back, staring at the vast landscape around the compound. His food remained untouched, still in his plate. You sat down. There was no need on making some unnecessary noise, so he knew you were there. It took him a moment. But he knew. His silky and smooth voice made you shiver.

“There’s not many people who can sneak up on me, little one” he said, not even turning to you.

“Natasha was one of them” you replied with a smile, taking the fork and starting to eat. Loki smiled and turned to you.

“Well, you were her apprentice. I suppose you learnt some things from her. Shall I call you little spider?”

“I don’t think she’ll like it” you said with a chuckle, shaking your head. It was then when Loki realised you had your own plate.

“What’s that?”

“This?” You pointed at the food, staring at his blue orbs with a wide smile. “It’s called food. Its purpose is to give you energy, so you don’t die. Something I think you failed” you added, pointing at his own plate with your chin.

“Smart-ass” Loki sat down in front of you, frowning and crossing his arms. “Why would you like to eat with me, Y/N? Aren’t you afraid I will conquer your world?”

“Listen…” you sighed, not knowing what to say or how. “Their behaviour is…”

“Justified”

“Shut up” He made a movement as if he was zipping his mouth and you were surprised someone as cocky and smug as Loki Odinson was obeying you. “I want to apologise. For everything. I understand your situation and I don’t want you to be alone. Although, I’ll leave if that’s what you want”

Loki started at your face for a moment, taking his time. You started to feel nervous under his intense gaze. Probably he was trying to figure if you were lying or not. Why would you? Still, you understood Loki’s distrust. How many people had been kind to him? Excluding his mother and now his brother, you suspected that just a few.

Instead of kicking you out, Loki said nothing and started to eat, under the astonishes gazes of the team, who observed the scene from the door. They had come to apologise to Loki, but then decided that they’d come later.

You had become friends after that. Well, if you could call friendship to the weird relationship you had.

Loki would come and go whenever he pleased. He would talk to you about books, Asgard and even the other worlds. You even remember falling asleep listening to his deep voice talking about Ymir and the creation of Midgard. Next morning, Loki would be gone, but a tray with warm pancakes would be waiting for you on the table.

“Okay, guys. We’re the Avengers. I’m sure it’ll be fun”

“Pepper has been regretting those words since she met you”

The team roared in laughter at your joke and you smiled sweetly at Tony, who tried to hide his smile and put on an indignant face, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Loki was smirking while staring at you.

“Okay, this house is not big enough for all of us. Just a few lucky ones have a single room”

You were one of them. The distribution was: Scott and Sam, Bucky and Steve, Natasha and Clint, Loki and Thor, and finally Tony, who denied having altered the results.

You all entered the old Victorian manor Tony had rented for a whole week. On the outside it was all black and the red roses in the garden caught someone’s eye. Inside the floors were wooden and the walls were covered with an old purple tapestry and black designs. Even the furniture seemed antique.

“Tony, so this house…they say is haunted?” Natasha asked while staring around her. Tony nodded. “Is it a business, then? Like, people come here expecting a supernatural experience?”

“Exactly. They promise adventure and a terrific night”

“What’s the name of the house again?”

“Allerdale Hall”

You snorted and shook your head, rolling your eyes. Of course, the owners had decided to name the manor after the Crimson Peak movie. Original. Except it was not. The team observed you as they all knew it was one of your favourite movies.

“I wouldn’t mind having my own Thomas Sharpe, I must admit”

Natasha and you stared at each other and laughed, shaking your heads and walking behind the rest of your friends, exploring the house.

“You don’t need him. Loki looks a little bit like him”

“I don’t” the God replied bluntly, staring at Clint, who shrugged and let his body fall on the couch. Loki looked at you and you mouthed ‘Just a little’, which made him shake his head.

The manor had the typical Victorian distribution, a large chimney in the main living room, a dining room with wonderful furniture. Hell, it had even a library. Something that caught you and Loki’s attention. You exchanged a look and you both knew that was your favourite room.

“Remember that book from Agatha Christie? _And there were none?_ Imagine that we all start dying in this house” Your friends turned to look at you dead in the eye, serious faces all around you. Except Loki, who, apparently, found it amusing.

“Just to be clear, if any of us dies tonight I’m accusing you of murder” Tony said before heading to his room.

You smiled and sighed. It’ll be a long week.

* * *

_“No…I can’t”_

_“I know you can. You _have to_”_

_“Loki…”_

_The screams were more audible now. It felt like the demons rising from Hell and chasing you. Something was hitting the windows and you thought they’d break. You could hear Natasha’s voice calling for Clint. Tony trying to reach Steve’s hand. Bucky trying to protect Sam._

_They were losing. _You_ were losing._

_Unless…_

_“My dear…do it. I can only feel you”_

_It was then when you raised the gun and pulled the trigger._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_That awful sound._

You tossed and woke up with your limbs tangled in the sheets. Your forehead was covered in sweat and you had a lump in your throat. You swallowed repeatedly and tried to breathe properly.

It was a terribly vivid dream.

Someone was chasing you. The house… The haunted house. And the only way to save all of you was to kill Loki. You could see his blue eyes on you, observing your features with a trembling smile.

No. Nonsense.

It was the bloody mood Tony had set on you all. It was that, and nothing more. You shivered when a cool breeze came through the windows, rocking the curtains.

Huh. Weird.

You were sure you had closed them before going to sleep. You decided not to overthink and stood up, closing the windows and putting on your slippers. You walked out the room, trying to keep quiet so you didn’t disturb anyone. Yet, the house didn’t want to cooperate as the wooden floor seemed to crack everywhere you stepped on.

After spending the day wandering around the house and the impressive garden, you all had dinner in the dining room, enjoying some time for yourselves. Being the Avengers was not a synonym for having holidays, truth be told. Tony had insisted on telling ghost stories to set the mood for Halloween and the team had agreed. Thor and Loki had told some creepy Asgardian stories that were not creepy enough.

“C’mon, guys. Children won’t be frightened with that”

Loki decided to accept the challenge and, since he had spent most of his life in the palace’s library, he decided to tell some terrifying stories about Jötunheim and the Frost Giants. He also told you about Helheim and the fate of those who ended there.

It was a pretty scary story and you and Thor knew the Trickster enough to see he was proud of his job. Yet, Natasha won the round. You still remembered her soft and vibrant voice telling you Russian fairy-tales, with exotic names pronounced in her mother-tongue and dark plots. By the time she finished, all of you were too scared to say anything.

“Okay, guys. Time to sleep. And remember not to die or bother the ghosts in here!” Tony had said before heading to his own room.

And here you were, wandering around a Victorian manor, with a fluffy pyjama and fluffy slippers, walking to the kitchen to have some water. That would settle your nerves. Yes, that’s what you needed.

You were about to close the fridge when a voice startled you, making you to grab the first thing that was by your side, which happened to be a knife. You looked around you and found Loki leant against the door frame, with his hands up and a terrified look in his features.

“I swear to the Norns, Loki! I almost had a heartattack!” you said, almost screaming but yet, keeping your voice low so you wouldn’t wake up the rest of the team.

“My apologies, my little one” He replied, still starting at you. **“P-please… put the knife down.”**

You followed his gaze and you noticed he was looking at your hand, which grabbed a knife tightly. Hell, even your knuckles were white. You sighed and put it on the counter, leaning against it and rubbing your forehead.

“Sorry. I just had a terrible nightmare and wanted some water…” You realised Loki was observing you with a worried gaze and he walked towards you.

“What kind of dream? Y/N?” he repeated after a moment. You were silent and hesitated about telling him the nature of your dream. Should you?

“It’s nonsense”

“It’s not if it left you in such a disturbed state”

You sighed and hugged your body, feeling his hands on your arms, rubbing them to make your body warmer.

“**I had a dream that I killed you**.”

Loki stayed silent for a moment and you thought that he’d be worried or pissed off about it. To your surprise, he just shrugged and smirked, staring at you smugly.

“My little spy, I am quite a few thousands years old. You’re not the first one. You’re not that special” he retorted with a sarcastic tone and you elbowed him on the ribs, hearing his soft chuckles. “Why don’t we go back to bed? I could read something from the vast library we both fell in love with”

You smiled and opened your mouth to reply when a noise startled you, making you to look around. It was like the noise of heavy steps on the wooden floor. The walls seemed to be alive too and you could hear a faint cry in the middle of the night.

“Those noises…can you hear them?”

“Y/N… A house as old as this one becomes, in time, a living thing. It starts holding onto things… keeping them alive when they shouldn’t be. Some of them are good; some of them bad… Some should never be spoken about again”

You turned your head and raised your eyebrow, crossing your arms and staring at him. Loki had pressed his lips and was trying to keep his laughs from escaping his mouth. He might be the God of Lies, you thought, but he was a terrible actor.

“Okay, now you’re quoting Tom Hiddleston in Crimson Peak”

He was about to reply when other noises became louder. Steps. Agile. Faster. You and Loki exchanged a gaze and you took the knife again while the God had a green ball of magic fire in his left hand, prepared to attack.

Suddenly, Clint’s bow was on sight, followed by the archer’s body and Natasha behind him. She was wearing her pyjamas too but had her blasters around her wrists. When they noticed who you were, they sighed in relief.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same” replied Natasha while turning off her devices. You all relaxed and left the weapons. But you were not calm for a long time. You soon saw Steve’s shield covering Sam and Bucky. Tony was following them with his blasters around his hand. Thor had come running with Stormbreaker in one hand and Mjolnir in the other one. You all stared at his night clothes. He was wearing an open robe and some shorts with flamingos on it.

“Is this a night party and nobody invited me?”

“Really funny, Tony. What are you all doing here?”

**“I keep hearing noises coming from the attic…**” said Bucky.

“Me too”

“We did too” replied Clint before sitting on the counter.

“C’mon. The house is old. Probably that…”

A horrific sound made you feel goosebumps and you all resumed your defensive positions, prepared to attack whatever it was. Maybe it was a burglar, thinking there was something valuable inside the manor. The screeching sound became louder and you swallowed hard.

“What the hell…?” you heard Natasha mutter, her back against Clint’s.

**“Maybe an exorcism is in order…?”** Tony whispered before a high-pitched scream was heard all over the house.

“This is like Siberia all over again” you muttered to Loki.

“You and I have a different concept of Siberia”

“If we can live after this, I swear to God, you’ll tell us what happened there” Sam shouted before Steve started to move towards one of the doors.

Suddenly, the light went off.

“Everybody, stay calm!” Tony shouted and Loki lighted the room with one of his green fires. “Thank you, Reindeer. Now it’s even creepier”

“Come in the light, ghost. Face the rage of thunder!”

“Thor, that does not help”

“It was your freaking idea to come here. If we don’t die, I promise I’ll make Pepper a widow!” you screamed when something hit the roof, making the whole house to tremble. You hugged Loki without noticing while the rest of the team tried to protect themselves.

“I think we should all go back to our rooms”

“Yeah. That’s how every horror movie goes” said Clint with a snort. “Get on different groups. And then we’ll be dead”

“I think Nat’s right” Steve replied, trying to keep his composure. Tony agreed with him and crossed his arms.

“We should try and get some sleep. Maybe the owners have this prepared”

The team sighed, tired and sleepy and decided it was a good idea. They stayed in the kitchen for a moment before leaving the place. You were still clinging to Loki like a koala and looked at him.

“Can I sleep with you?” you whispered with a soft voice and Loki felt his heart melting. His soft chuckles rumbled in his chest and he pressed a kiss on your forehead, nodding.

“Go with the Agent. I’ll be back with a giant cup of chocolate milkshake and cookies”

You smiled happily and kissed his cheek before running behind Natasha, asking her to not leave you alone. The kitchen was empty except for the God and Tony, who was smiling.

“I owe you one, Tin Can” Loki said, resting against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling. Tony raised his hands, shaking his head.

“I owe you too. Damn it, how did you do the trembling thing? It was fantastic!” Loki smirked and Tony shook his head. “Yeah, okay. Magic and stuff. Really good. Thank you for helping me”

“Pranks are my specialty. Call me when you need me again. Especially if the target is my brother. I’ve never seen him that frightened” he added with a surprised tone before laughing. Tony joined him before raising his finger.

“I assure you, trickster. Hurt Y/N and you’ll desire to be back to Thanos’s”

“There’s no need to threaten, Stark. I like her. And no power in the nine realms will take her away from me” He answered solemnly before placing the food on a tray.

“Goodnight, Loki”

“Goodnight, Stark”

The God of Mischief walked to the stairs with a smile on his features. His hands held the tray while he imagined you laying by his side. Your soft aroma in his sheets. His head buried in your hair. Your soft hands against his.

No. Definitely, he was not letting you go.


End file.
